Truth
by school-hetic
Summary: Someone wanted to give Harry a good half a birthday and a potion was given to all of the 7th years with out there concent. HP/SS, HG/BZ, RW/DM done PART TWO IS UP AND GOING.
1. Chapter 1

I look out to all of the students. I have planned something for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the half birthday for one Harry Potter. I have decided that some love in the air will be needed.

Hahahaha. Yes some love, indeed.

**Harry's POV**

Something did not taste right in my drink today. I don't think that I wasn't just me; even Ron said something about it to. He then shrugged and went back to eating like a pig.

We had potions right after and Hermione did not want to be late to the point that she almost dragged me out of the great hall down to the dungeons.

When the class bell went off he came gliding into the class room. Then he started to speak. I have no clue what happened but it is if he put my under a paralizing spell. It took Hermione many hits to the back to my head to get me out of that trance.

Class went on and I was about finished with the potion that I don't remember the name of when I hear.

"What are you doing, Potter?" With that I jump and let go of some slugs that I had in my hands.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter? Detention tonight at 7, don't be late." Dang this is sucking. I have no idea with the hell is happening to me.

His voice has got something that makes me stop everything I am doing and all I want to do is listen to it. I wonder what it would sound like dark and lust ridden…where the hell did that come from. I don't want to know. Though I would not mind hearing that voice in my ear… in a whisper…ok away from those thoughts.

I turn to see Hermione is waiting for me at the door looking not to happily at something. When I asked she just shrugged and we went to CoMC.

**Draco's POV **

Something is not right. I know that for a fact when Harry Potter forgets he is potions class enough that the know it all has to hit him hard in the head. I have also never seen him jump when Snape gets behind him. Potter always knows when people are around him this is not good.

I have to blame the juice from this morning. It was horrible tasting. After the first taste I did not drink anymore. Whatever was in it is going to die. I need the juice in the morning just like my godfather needs his coffee.

I started going out to the Care of Magical Creacher when something hit me. I spot of red. I know that red from anywhere but this time I do not want to tease him about it. It looks like silk and do I love silk.

It was not healthy to have these thoughts. I have no interest in a Weasly. That was for sure. When I get to the crazy teacher's hut I happen to be behind the Golden Trio.

I notice that even on this downward sloop he was still taller than me.

The whole time I kept looking at the Weasly and I tried not to. I did not want to continue looking at him but I could not help it. He was always in my vision.

He was not that white and his freckles did not destroy his face in fact it helped it. His hair was the right kind of red that made it perfect. I wanted to run my hands in that hair if it was the last thing I could do.

To a point I was happy that I did not have Runes with the red-head. I would like to try to figure myself out but one the other hand I was sad that I could not see him again…until lunch.

**Hermione's POV**

When I was waiting for Harry after potions, I got a whiff of a scent that made me want more. If it was not for Harry I have a feeling that I would have followed it. I wanted more of that scent. I wanted whoever was attached to that scent. They were to be mine.

That is when Harry got me out of that trance. I was not that happy but I was for the fact I did not need to be chasing another person just because I liked the scent they had.

CoMC was good. I had to keep looking over at Malfoy because he had the lust face Harry had. I don't believe it but I think he has it out for Ron. I don't care about that all that much. I do not like my pig like friend in that way.

It was not until the three of us was walking back to the castle that that scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I sniffed the air once again and there it was. I turned my head towards that smell and there in his normal slacking stance next to Malfoy was Blaise Zabini.

I watched Malfoy say bye to him and then turn up the stairs. I had to follow the blond. I can't believe the one with the nicest scent is Zabini. Yeah he is hot, right up there with Harry and Malfoy.

That scent as like homemade chocolate chip cookies, muggle made. The magic made ones don't have extras that you can feel from a homemade cookie. It smelled like they just got out of the oven and all I wanted to do was grab one and eat it.

Malfoy smiled at me. He had turned to me to probly ask me a question and now he is smiling.

"What has you smiling, Malfoy?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about. What about you with the look of you're going to eat someone?" Crap.

"Right back at you."

Being as this is advanced runes and there is only 8 teens in this class, the Professor lets us do our own thing as long as we are doing some work.

When I sat down, heard someone sit next to me, I look and it was Malfoy.

"I need to talk to you."

We get started in this week's homework.

"Was it just me or do you also think that someone put something in the juice this morning?"

I nod. "It did taste somewhat funny. Why?"

"For some odd reason I have become attracted to the Weasly. I do not think that is something normal."

"You do know that love potions and lust potions have to have something to latch onto. That means if someone gave everyone a love/lust potion in our morning juice then you must have had something for Ron." I know that he knows this but I was just reminding him of this. He is the smartest in potions, I'll give him that.

"Yeah. If that is the case then Potter has something for Snape and you have something for my best friend."

"You caught that. What Harry and Snape? I don't believe it."

"Yes I did and yep."

We continue doing our work. We had about 10 minutes left when I asked him:

"So what are you going to do about it?"

He smiles, as if to say 'what took you so long?' "The only way to get rid of a potion that is for lust/love and is not brood by either party is to have sex." He said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"That is not going to be easy. It is Ron after all and no you are not getting any help from me."

"What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy will get. Don't forget that Granger." He looks at me in the eye as if to brand that into my mind. "And out of all three of us, you have it the easiest. Blaise is not that hard to convince."

I look at Malfoy leaves the room. I did not like that comment. "Malfoy!"

**I will finish this story within this week. I am looking at 5 Chapters. I would love comments. They are helpful. Even if you hate this, it would really be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, lunch was a wonderful display. People staring at other people, the other half not even noticing. It seems that my dear boy had it out for my beloved potions master. Ms. Granger was pinning after the biggest players in the 7th year, how funny. It seems that Mr. Malfoy was after the last of the golden trio, Ron Weasly. That is going to be hard one, all the luck you can get Mr. Malfoy. It seems that it is time for the rest of the day to continue.

**Hermione's POV**

It was time for Professor McGonagall class. I don't really want to go to her class because he is going to be there and that is not a good thing at all. Malfoy's words were going through my head about doing…that with…him. I was not very happy about it.

About half way through her class, Blaise went ahead and shot off a remark that had the whole class laughing.

"Shut up Zabini. Not everyone wants to hear your voice."

"What was that? Did the Know-it-all just talk to me; I think I'm in shock." I really did not want to talk to him but for some reason I did not want to back down.

"I just told you to cut the noise coming out of your mouth. I highly doubt that you can even shut it." I have a feeling that many of my class mates were looking at me as if I had gone crazy.

"You are just jealous that my mouth is bigger than yours."

"I know I have heard from all the boys, just how big your mouth is." At that I had the class laughing. It was great to put that boy in place. I look at him and boy did is mouth open wide. Malfoy, who was sitting next to him, stared at me and then smiled.

"Males are not my taste."

"Well I have not heard a female talk about you in a good way."

"Sounds like you want to try."

Before I could answer McGonagall decided to jump in at that point. She likes a good verbal fight just not when sexual Indus is placed in to it.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini, detection tonight at 7. Don't be late."

I turn to the front of the class and got back to work turning the rat into a pillow. Ron looks at me and says:

"What is wrong with you? First Harry spacing out in crazy lady's class and now you. I don't want to be next. Please come back to what you were." I smile. He has no idea.

**Draco's POV**

I watched as Granger gives my best friend some very serious verbal wounds. She did know how to push his buttons. It seems as if she did it on purpose when it came to getting him pissed. Now they have to come here at 7 for detention. I hope she knows what it is she is doing.

I on the other hand had to get the most stubborn man in to bed with me. I don't think I could do so but I will get it done. If I wanted to stick with the theme that is going on I would have to get me and the lovely red head in to detection. I really don't want that to happen.

I know for a matter of fact that Ron and Harry have an empty block so I follow them. Harry it seemed wanted to get some rest. I snicker; he won't be getting any tonight. I then remember that he has no idea that he is under a potion. I shrug, it is not my fault. When we passed a room that was not being used I grab Ron and pulled him in to the room.

I love not used rooms they are dark and most the time cleaned out. I noticed this at I pin the boy to the door and place my lips on his. His lips were slightly chapped and dry. When I pull away just for a second then I was back on they were wet.

He began kissing me back. I have never had a kiss like this. It was rough but it was passionate. There was something moving this kiss forward. I wanted more. I ran my hands through his hair, I was right it was silky smooth.

I slid my tongue across his lips and he opened right on up. I slipped mine right on in. I had to map the whole mouth in my head because I know that I probley would not have a chance like this again. A part of me hopes for this again. This felling is awesome.

It stopped when I moaned. He seemed to freeze, and then he starts pushing me away. I pull out my wand and spell him to sleep. I did not need him to see that it was me that made him snog me for the past 10 minutes.

Out the door I went. I figure that now I really want that boy in my bed. He is delicious.

**Harry's POV**

So I have developed a thing for Snape's voice. It is not that weird. I would have to think that would only have to listen to it once a day, maybe more if I he spots something he does not like and yells at a student.

He does that at lunch. Why cant I have one meal brake without something happening that I do not want happening.

I guess that I was happy that we had McGangall next. Her class always calms me down because I had to focus on what the hell I was doing. Marlin forbid if I don't turn the rat into a bright pink pillow and she sees it.

I hear Hermione tell Zanbini to shut up. I have only heard her use that with Ron and only when he is pissing her off. The burns that she throws down probley hurt the biggest flirt in the whole school. They were funny. Even Malfoy was laughing. That was until McGanagall go in to it and gave the two of them detection for the night. Hermione did not even care, it seemed that she was ok with the detencion in the first place. What ever he did to piss her of I hope she gets him good.

After class I tell Ron that I wanted to go and lay down for this hour. I did not want to be around people for a little while. I turn the corner and run right in to the man that I am trying to not listen to.

"What are you doing Potter? Why are you not in class?" Dang that voice…Right he asked me questions.

"I am walking and I don't have a class." I don't know why I did not say that I was sorry and walk around him…yes I do, if I am mean to him he will talk to me. Dang I don't like this. I am being controlled by his voice.

"10 Points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter." With that he walks around me. Dang him come back here and talk to me. Wait don't say a word and keep walking.

I knew I have to get out of here and out of there I was. I had a shower to take.

**How was it this time? I hope you liked it. It is fun doing these parings. Any comments would be loved.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, dinner time, the time were closing of the day happens. It seems that the day has, once again, went well. I look at 3 students leave the great hall and 2 teachers. This might not be the end of the day after all.

**Harry's POV**

I saw Snape get up and walk out the side door. I know that I have to go to the hell he calls detention. I am hoping that the cold shower will keep me good until after tonight.

I made my way to the dungeons and I could not believe that I am going to let myself go through hell. I nock and I hear him call, 'come in', and I did his command.

All he does is point at the caldrons and I got to work. I have a feeling he had first years this afternoon. These are disgusting, nothing like the professor's voice. I wanted to hear it. It has become my drug. I lived through a dark lord, I was going to get what I want and I want to hear him call my name, loud.

I got done with half the first year caldrons when I heard it. A tiny groan. It did something to me, something that made me know that it was Snape that did it. I wanted to hear it again just so I know that I was not hearing things.

I turn to the potions master and he had his head in his hands. I would have to guess he was tired. Either that or he was reading something that he did not like, like Ron's last paper. I watch as he grabs his quill and writes fast. I have a feeling that that paper has more red on it then black. I smile to myself. I have some of those papers.

I watch as he grabs the next one and there it was again, that small groan. Screw doing the caldrons, there was a spell for that; I was going to make that voice mine.

I walk to his desk as he puts his head back so he can't see me. I sit on him. He pops his head back up and looks at me.

"What are you doing Potter? Get off."

"No can do Professor. I am going to help you."

"With what? I don't need your help."

"But you do Professor; you need help with that groan."

I grab the back of his head. When our lips met, it was felt like this is how it should have been, hot and sweet. I would have continued if it was not for the fact I want to hear him call out my name.

I slip to his ear and lick and bite the lobe. I heard him hitch and breathe my name. I want more, louder. I nip and suck down his jaw line to his neck. I had to find that spot on the neck that would drive him nuts.

When I found it he moaned. I started to suck on that spot and he throw his head back. He wanted me to do this, is the only thing running through my mind. If he does not want for me to stop I'm not. I smile into that, now red and abused, spot.

I opened my mouth and bit that mark that I had created and he buckled into me.

"Potter!"

I know now that he is never going to moan any name but mine.

**Hermione POV**

I watch McGonagall leaves. I did not want to have detention with that dog. Yes, dog, he would fuck anything that has legs and a vagina. It is pathetic. If I have to do him to get over this thing for him, I would rather kill him. Well first I would put his smell in a bottle and then kill him.

When we got there she had cloths and some cleaner on the table.

"Come with me. I'll show you were you are cleaning for the night." With that she turned. I have a feeling that she was trying to do the Snape thing but cant. We followed her and wound up in a room that is completely filled with trophies. I have never been in this world. I have a feeling that all of these are old and I mean old.

"I want these sparkling when I get back." I turn to watch her leave. She was really letting us stay here without her watching us. I can't believe that I am now in a room with just that man.

I get started on one side of the room. I don't think some of these have ever been cleaned. Great if it is not one thing it is another.

"You never answered my question." I turn to look at the dog behind me.

"What question?" I know what he is talking about but I don't really want to answer.

"Do you want to do me?"

"It seems to me that it is you that wants to do me not the other way around."

He snorts. "As if I want to do that. I might catch something."

"Idiots never catch anything." He looks at me. I know that through him for a loop. I went back to work. I did not know when that dang Professor might come back.

"I am not an idiot." Was what he finally throws at me.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Well, only fools are positive." I was laughing in my head. He was still trying to go through what I said. I did not want this batter to stop. I wanted him to come back at me so I could make fun of him again. Well not make fun of him but let him dig his hole deeper.

I feel arms fold around my waist. I try to wiggle out of them but they pull me toward his front. We were now touching his front to my back. I did not like this…ok I did. I could smell him well this way. I could just dround in this scent.

"So Pussy Cat, you have nothing left to say. Are you sure you don't want me?"

"I might not have something to say but I stick with what I said before. I think it is you that it might be you that wants me, Mutt."

"Let's try this out Pussy Cat." With that he starts kissing my neck. I don't know what caused me to do this but put my head back on his shoulder and turn to smell him.

I start kissing what skin that I could kiss. His hands went up my shirt.

If this is the only way for me to get that scent and have it feel this good, then bring it.

**Draco POV**

It was getting about 10:15 when a red head boy made his way towards me. I know it was not me he was after, it was the potions room. Which was now locked and made silent. Harry might not have known that the potion was to do this but he knew what he wanted and went for it.

I knew he would come down here because Harry was with Snape and it was after curfew. I did not want to do this is an empty class room but I guess that it was this or doing it in the open. I spelled a table in to a nice big bed. I want to be comfortable when either I take him or he takes me. Then I spelled the door silent.

I pulled a now passing Weasly into the room. He yelps when I pulled him in to the room and then again when I push him against the door. I was not going to let him go this time.

I started to kiss him. He tried to push away from me. I do have a feeling that he knows that it is me but I don't care. He is going to be mine, that is that.

He started to kiss back when he figured that he was not going to get away. He puts his hands around my neck and pulls me towards him. I did not think that this kiss would get better than the one earlier today, but I was wrong.

This one was full willing on both sides. He knows what he is doing and who he was doing as he pulls me even closer.

I grab ahold of his waist and drag him to the bed. When we got there I push him down and he went willingly. I want to see more of that skin, need to see it, have to feel it. So the shirt came off. It felt so smooth and hot.

I lean down to taste it. It tasted just like the man that I was licking and hot. Everything about this red head was red hot. I went from the stomach to the nipples. That was something that tasted different. It tasted the same but it was deeper than the normal taste. I just found something that I was going to tease with this man tonight.

"Ma…Malfoy. Please stop t...teasing." I reach up and kiss him again. I know that this is not something I would not normally do but I was not going to stop. He was so beautiful and I was going to make him my beautiful creature.

"No, not just yet Weasly. I still need to make you hotter."

Yes I was going to make him hotter.

**How was it this time? I'm not that good with those types of 'good' scenes. Any comments are welcome.**

**I want to thank:**

**Sabaku no Sable: I hope you still like it. I hope to change Blaise just a little. I hope you liked it. Thanks.**

**Tails doll curse: I hope you liked this chapter. I am happy that you want to see were this goes. Tell me if it going good for you. Thanks.**

**Phoenix5: I'll fix all mistakes that I make when I finish this, so be patient with me. I hope you liked this chapter. You find out who did this next time. Thanks.**

**Joytiger: I am happy that you like my stories. I hope this one is good too. Thanks.**

**Love to all that read and like and even hate.**


	4. day after p1

Morning once again. I do have to say that mornings are always the best. I look around the great hall this fine Saturday morning and find 5 students gone and one cranky potions master not here. I doubt that they all sleep in unless they did something all night long. I laugh quietly.

McGonagall looks at me, "Headmaster are you ok?"

"Fine, I am fine. It is going to be a wonderful day."

**Blaise's POV **

That was the best sleep I have ever had. I can tell that I was not even on a bed and I was still feeling good. I groan as I felt a weight on my stomach and look down. There was someone with red-hair on me. It takes a while to even remember yesterday.

I woke up, ate breakfast (the juice tasted weird), went to class, ate lunch (Draco was acting weird), went to class, the know-it-all handed me my ass, got detention, ate dinner, went to detention, got in to a battle with Granger, and wound up have sex with her. Shit, I had sex with one of the people that I said that I would not. She was just being so sexy that I wanted her.

I look down at her and slowly slipped out from under her. I started getting dressed while looking at her. She looked so innocent, and sweet. I don't know why but this bothered me. I look down her body and found…blood.

Crap, blood. Either she was a virgin or she really did not want me and I raped her. One I doubt that she was a virgin because she was always hanging with those two boys. At least one of them had to have done her, she is too hot not to do (even though I did not want do, she still hot). The only other chose is the fact she really did not want me and I pushed her in to doing me. That is something I know will kill me.

Well, I won't kill myself but Draco might. It is one thing that he is truly against. Shit, oh, shit. I bend and start cleaning her up. I don't want her to wake up naked, and cold. I don't want to know why I feel this way but I do. I have a feeling that it is the probability that I just raped the girl of the 'Golden Trio'.

I ran to the bathroom and wet my shirt and started to clean her of all evidence. Then it hit me even harder. I did not put a magical condom on and I doubt that she did it for me. Shit, I hope that she did not get pregnant.

I know that I will do the right thing but this is the first time that I was not careful and this scares me. I dress her and just seeing her lay there turned me on. I turned and walked away, I hope she does not remember.

**Severus' POV**

I was unable to sleep after what happened. I did not expect to be jumped like I was. Potter is so…so…I can't even give him an adjective to his name.

He did things to me last night that still have my head spinning. He made me moan, groan, shiver, yell and I do dare say it, want more. I have no idea how we made it from my chair in the class room to my personal room but I am thankful. I do know that it would have hurt me to lie on the floor.

I look at the boy, no man, who is lying next to me, holding me. I don't know why he jumped me but I do plan to find out. I am not the kind of person to have one-nighters and I am not going to start now.

I want him to wake up but I do not have it in me to wake up the peaceful man. No one has ever been like that around me so I can bear with it until he wakes up and tells me that this is a mistake and that I should just forget it and then leave. It hurts to know that hurt backside was all a mistake. To a point I would not mind to do that again.

He might look peaceful now, but he was the house name sake in bed. I get hard just remembering it. I might want it still but I would really like to know why.

Why me? If he really wanted a shag, there is better people that he could do better with. I am just an old man that everyone hates that teaches potions.

I look down at him once more. 'Well if he is not going to wake up soon, I am just going to go back to sleep.'

With that I pull him closer, slip farther under the sheets and away I went.

**Ron's POV**

I feel so warm, as if I am in a cocoon of warmth and I never want to leave. Most of this heat is radiating from my back. I try to turn into that heat when I hear a groan. Not just any groan one that came from a living person and it sounded male.

I shifted again just to feel a pain go up my arse. That is the moment that everything that happened is brought back to me; the random make-out session with some random person in a deserted room, then the pull in another random room just to be shagged.

I am not complaining about the shagging but the person I did it with, Malfoy. I don't know why but he wanted me and mean it when I say _wanted_. He took me, more than once and he did not stop until neither of us was able to become hard again.

I turn and look at him. He looked like Malfoy, so no polyjuice. He looked hot, let me tell you, even with the marking I put on his body. They just make him look better. I know one thing for sure I was not letting someone that just had me in an empty class room go free.

I wrote a note for the sleeping dragon, then left to go to the Gryffindor commons. I had just one hope when I got there, to find out what the hell was going on.

I could tell that Harry and Hermione were feeling the same thing Malfoy was, and I was going to get it out of them. Yes I was.

**How was it this time? I wanted to have it seen on the other side for this time. I have no clue how it went. Sorry for the smaller chapter. do_ob**

**Any comments, ideas, dislikes, likes and otherwise would be really loved. Thanks for reading.**


	5. day after p2

**Draco's POV**

I felt Ron leave the make shift bed. He had felt so good spooned into me. I was truly hoping that this was not a one-night thing. He had me going and going so much I felt like a rabbit.

There it is a new name for the Weasly, rabbit. Yep my blood red rabbit. I then felt him place something next to my head and then heard him go out the door.

I might have been the one on top but I feel like I have been used and I am going to make him see that no one uses Draco Malfoy, which is me.

I turn and see a note. My rabbit left me a note, how not like him. I laugh and pick it up:

_**Malfoy,**_

_**Sorry I had to leave before I got the reason why you kissed me then shagged me rotten. I am going to make sure that Hermione and Harry are ok. I know you don't like them and are pissed but they are my friends. **_

_**Next time I prove to you that you are to be under me not the other way around.**_

_**Weasly**_

I laugh even harder then I was before, I don't think that he can ever top me but if he want to try then all the luck to him...wait he just said that there will be a next time. I don't know why but it does make me happy that he wants to have another go with me.

I get dressed and make sure that I am in Malfoy perfection and then tore down the room. It did not look as if someone just had a wild night in it that is for sure. I walked up to the Great Hall for some breakfast. I doubt that I will be seeing Ron, or Granger. To a point I doubt I will be seeing my best friend, my godfather or even Potter until latter, much latter.

I turn the corner and bam I run into someone.

"Watch where you are going." I was pissed. I was having a good day. This sucks.

"Sorry Draco. I will from now on." I look up in to my best friends face and saw something I did not like.

"You ok, Blaise?" He started shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." With that he was gone. What the hell is wrong with him? I shrug and continue on my way. Yep not much is going to stop me and my wonderful day.

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up hurt but satisfied. I know for a fact that I slept with the worse man possible. He has probley told the whole school that he did the Gryffindor know it all. I was not scared, in truth I felt better then fine.

I look down and noticed that I was dressed and wearing someone else cloak. It smelt so good, and it was warm. I have a feeling that when he left me, which I am pissed at, he gave me this to stay warm. I do have to say that it lowers the hate level by quite a lot.

I pull his on over mine and glamour the coat of arms on it so no one knows. I really don't want to let this go so I am going to pull a page out of Harry's book and be stubborn, that boy will have to work to get this back.

I slowly walk back to the Gryffindor commons. When I got to the Fat Lady so did Ron. With the look of his clothes and hair, I have to say that Draco got to him or he got in a fight with a blow dryer.

"Hermione, where have you been? I have been looking for you and Harry but I had no luck." I snort.

"No luck or was your mind on other things?" He blushed and boy did he. It went from the top of his head to the ears and down his neck.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." With that we both went in to the common. It was kind of funny what we saw, many people were coming down as if they also had a rocking night. Well, the seventh years.

Whoever it was that put the potion in the seventh years drinks wanted everyone to get laid. I start laughing at nothing but the thought running in my head.

Ron looks at me then shakes his head.

We both went down for lunch, Ron would not tell me what the thing on his mind was, and Harry was still nowhere to be found. I look over at Draco and caught his eye. I tilt my head and he nods and smiles. That only means one thing, he got Ron and they had the fun that he wanted. Probley even more with the way Draco smiled.

I noticed Zabini coming through the doors and he ran right back out when he saw me. That is just the weirdest thing. He did not even tell people what the hell went down. He was starting to make me even more pissed off.

The same thing happened when I was in the library, him coming in and then running out. This time he was not getting away. I walk after him and push him in the girl's bathroom. It was one of those bathrooms that no one uses but it is there for emergencies.

"What is wrong with you, Mutt?" I had to ask he did not even want to be in the same room as me.

"Nothing. I just did not have my books with me to study and was going to go get them."

"What about lunch?"

"Was not hungry." He was starting to really piss me off. I slammed him into the door.

"Calm down Pussy Cat. Dang you are like one of those muggle female bullies. All I have told you is true. Can I go?"

"Why did you leave me but dress me and leave me your cloak?" I really wanted to know.

"You never leave a woman, in a room that can be entered at any time, naked."

He did not answer any of my other questions. He looked down at me with the same look Harry gives me if his has a question that only I can answer. I nod my head and he took it as a go ahead.

"I did not rape you did I. I woke and you were covered in blood, down there. I doubt that you are a virgin because you hang with 2 guys and you are hot. Don't get me wrong I am not saying you are a whore but that is just impossible. Then you did not even tell me if you wanted me and I played on what I wanted and-"

I kissed him. He was babbling, although I did find it cute, I had to make him stop. He grabs a hold of me and pulls me in. When the kiss is done I stepped away with all the power I had.

"I am keeping this by the way. There is only one way to get it back and no I am not telling you, my Mutt" With that I walk.

**Harry's POV**

I snuggle into the warmth that is next to me. I know just who it was. The thing that happened last night was in the front of my mind. I open my eyes and look up in to his face.

I got shocked that he was also looking at me. I would have thought that he would have kicked me out when he woke up. He seems to be the type of man.

"He wakes. I did not know if I had to kiss you to wake you up?" I had to blush at this. This is not something that I think of when I think of Snape.

"Professor…"

"When we are in this type of setting he remembers to call me that." He shakes his head and then looks back at me. "So why are we in this predicament?"

"I have no idea. I have wanted you for a while and then yesterday I could not function unless I heard your voice and then when I did I could not stop myself from wanting more."

"So you have liked me and this is not a one-time thing?" I could tell by his eyes that he did not want this to be a one-time thing. He, just like me, wants more.

"If you will have me, then yes." I move up his body until I have my mouth right by his ear, "I would really like a repeat of last night if you know what I mean."

"No, Potter, I don't know what you mean." I lick the ear and then blow on it. This is one of his 'spots'.

"I would not mind taking you to nirvana and back again. I would like to make you moan, groan, cry out, and scream my name just like you did last night." I say this as I slowly make my way down to the hard nipples that Snape has produced.

"Pot…Potter…oh merlin…" I know that his mental power has slightly decreased.

"Come on Severus. Call out my name. I want to hear it come from those lips." I start nipping at his nipples.

He shivers and pushes himself towards my mouth. His moaning has gotten even louder.

"Har…Harry...please" I moved on towards what I know he wants touched. I blow on his hard cock and it twitches for me. I move my hands up and down his caves and stomach. I had no plan in mind to touch the throbbing dick.

I continue doing this until he was begging. I know I am evil but that is how I live. I bend my head down and just lick the head. He shivers, shakes and pleads but he never pushes up. I like that head as if it was a lollipop. If I could have a lollipop it had to be this flavor.

I grab it and then stick it into my mouth. It hits the back of my throat and he cums. I could feel it hit the inside my throat. When I started pulling out this delicious meat I could taste the rest of the cum that did not make it to the back of my throat. It was just so hot that I could not stop myself from doing the same thing.

I pull up to him and kiss him. Giving him the rest of his cum in my mouth.

"Harry…just so you know I am not letting you go." He says this is a tired voice.

"Sev, just so you know, you belong to me. I am not going anywhere."

Until dinner we were like this; sleeping, enjoying the company, and enjoying each other.

**Draco POV**

Blaise comes in after leaving to the library and sits next to me.

"I thought you were going to study." I say to him. He had this look on his face that reminded me of a lost dog.

"I decided that I did not want to."

"Spill. What happened? Don't you dare say nothing because there has to be something."

"Last night at detention I thought I raped Granger but it turns out that I did not, I don't think so she really did not give me an answer. Well when I saw her in the library I ran. She saw me and pushed me into a room that looked like a bathroom. Anyway we talked and she said something very weird and now I have no clue what the hell to do." I laugh, he is babbling so something went good. I don't know what Granger did to him but it looks like a good thing.

"What did she say?" I might want to help, I am in a good mood after all, or this is just good blackmail for my competitor in school runnings.

"Well when I thought I raped her, I cleaned her up and laid my cloak on her to keep her warm. Then when we talked she said she was keeping it." He looked so lost. Something he said reminded me of what a mud-blood said once about jocks giving up there coat to their girl. I laughed and he did not look at that happy with me.

"What are you laughing at, Malfoy?"

"Muggle teens have these thing called letterman jackets and when one gives theirs to another that means they're going out. Now if you switch it for a cloak you have a wizard version." I was laughing thru the entire explanation.

"So you are saying that her keeping my cloak is like we are going out?" I nod. "Excuse me but I got to go talk to my Pussy Cat."

I laughed so hard that I had to go to the bathroom. 'Pussy Cat' that is so Hermione…wow I guess I have to start calling her that from now on. After all Blaise is now her's.

Dinner was coming around and I made my way up to the Great Hall. Many people were looking as if it was the end of the world and some, (Potter, Gra…Hermione, Severus, and myself), were loving life.

I walk right over to Ron and give him a note to the response to his note. I then went to my table and started eating. It was a great day. That was until the Head master had to give a speech.

**Ron POV**

Draco came over with a note.

_**Rabbit,**_

_**That is what you are now to me. You want to know the reason I will tell you, you are mine so get used to it.**_

_**Dragon**_

_**P.S.**_ _**Try all you want to top me but I will have you under me crying for more every time.**_

Dang him, I will get him for this and he will be under me.

**Dumbledore POV**

I stand and everyone shuts up. The last two days have been a blast and I can't wait for the reactions.

"To all Seventh years, I have to tell you something. Yesterday I slipped a potion into your drinks that made you want the one you want most even more than normal. By midnight of last night this wore off."

There was a lot of screaming, yelling and crying. I got a nudge from the woman next to me.

"Aren't you forgetting something Headmaster?" Says McGonagall.

'There is something else?' I thought. 'Yes there is.' I nod to her.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. There is one more thing I wish to tell you all. Those of you that did have sexual intercourse last night, whoever was on bottom I have to congratulate. You are pregnant. There was no spell or normal muggle condoms or pills that could stop it. Thank you all and good night."

**That is the end of Truth. I kind of got carried away. So how did you like it? Any comments, thoughts, complaints, dislike, or otherwise would be really loved.**


End file.
